Rosemary Mellark's 12th Birthday
by Future-Mrs.Mellark
Summary: So its Rosemary Mellark's 12th birthday. Read to find out how her parents react especially Katniss.One shot


It was my birthday. Katniss's Daughter's POV

My name is Rosemary Primrose Mellark. A mouthful right? As you can guess my parents are Katniss and Peeta mellark, victors I think. I'm the oldest, 11 and my brother Finnick is 5. I look just like mom except I have blue eyes, my bother looks like my dad except he has gray eyes. Well cutting to the point, today is January 13th my 12th birthday. I'm so excited to be 12 some reason. I guess because I'm having a large party. I've been planning it for weeks. Dad is always involved in the planning but Mom seemed reluctant to help. I guess she's mad at me or think I'm to young to have a large party.

Well I woke up very excited, and ran downstairs. I entered our large dining room which was decorated with my favorite colors orange and green. On the table I see plates full of pancakes, buns, muffins, and strawberries. I was about to devour everything then I heard finn's little voice scream "happy Birthday Rose!" I gave him a big hug and said thanks. Then dad came and said happy birthday. I looked to at the stair's hoping to see Mom walk down but I didn't. I sat down eating almost everything, and complementing dad and his skills. A couple of hours passed but still no Mom. Huh, maybe she's sick or she is just really tired.

Finnick went upstairs and I asked Dad where's mom. "Well of course she's upstairs!" He said this thinking he was funny and clever. I faked a laugh and said" why isn't she down here? Is she sick, sad ?" His facial expressions hardened , he got up and said he's going to check on her. I waited until he was in his room to go upstairs. Just like mom I was a silent walker so I could get close enough to eavesdrop. I heard Dad speak first " she's questioning why you aren't downstairs, or why you didn't wish her a happy birthday!" " Peeta you know why, I just can't deal with all the sadness and fear" Mom spoke this at barely a whisper. Dad replied and said " look the capitol is gone and they can't do anything to you or Rose!" Silence went on for a couple of minutes until my mom whispered okay.

Another hour passed and no one explained or said anything to me. This made me decide to take matters into my own hands. I got on my jacket and snow boots to visit Uncle Haymitch. I was old enough to realize that he wasn't my real uncle. I had real aunts and uncles but they are dead. I walk straight into the house, knocking wouldn't be necessary because he'll ignore you or he's too drunk to know what's going on. "Uncle Haymitch, Uncle Haymitch, wake up!" I pushed him but he didn't respond. I decide to throw some water on him, which actually worked. He jumped up ready to fight as if I'm the enemy. "Uncle Haymitch I need to ask you what is so bad a bout being 12!" He looked at me once I said the number 12.

He said " did your parents say its okay if I tell you anything?" I pondered the thought, before I said anything he said" I'll tell you any way." I pulled a decent and stable chair toward him as he began speaking. "Twelve is the age you become eligible to participate in the hunger games. The Hunger Games are a games created by the previous government. There would be 24 kids and only one could live. Your parents were in it and they were the first ppair to be victors. So your mom is sad because she has a fear that could happen to you and blah, blah, blahh." He passed out again, only this time I didn't care to wake him.

I left his house and thought about what he told me. So that's why Mom is sad, I don't blame her but that cant happen to me. Well not anymore. Suddenly I didn't feel sad or angry at my mother for ignoring me. I felt sad for her, I would go home and give her a big hug. But displaying emotions weren't out forte. As I walked in I heard " Rosemary Primrose Mellark were you?" Of course it was my Dad, mom wasn't in any condition to yell at me. I looked at him, for some reason him yelling didn't phase me. I walked by him and laughed. I turned and said " I was visiting my uncle!"

I walked up the stairs and into my parents elaborate bedroom. It was painted a cream color, and their floor was a dark wood. Their bed was large, and the windows were huge. Their bathroom was another work of art. Their bathtub is large enough to swim in. I walked up to my mother whose face was blank. I mustered all of my energy and courage and whispered " Mommy I love you. Nothing bad is going to happen, trust me." She repositioned herself and said" what on Earth are you talking about I'm just sick, that's all." Yeah and the sky is brown," I retorted back to her. I continued speaking " I know you're sad because I'm twelve, and the hunger games, and blah, blah, blahh." Copying Haymitch's choice of words.

She looked at me and said " ho do you know that, who told you that?" I looked into her dark gray eyes and say anger in them now. "I'm going to kill your father, he knows better!" By her anger and strength I know she could. I gave her a devilish smirk and stated " do you really think dad is stupid enough to tell me that Sweetheart?" By the expression on her face I know she realized who it was. Unexpectedly she laughed, "that old drunk." She laughed again and I said " will you be attending my party then?" She smiled and said " of course I will, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mom pulled me in for a monstrous hug and said " I love you my little rose!" I smiled and said "I love you to my little Root!"

**Review please thanks**


End file.
